


Class A

by Id0cdzg



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id0cdzg/pseuds/Id0cdzg
Summary: At Mame high school they have a special class. Class A. The class have 8 students that are ranked based on their grades. At first place is Tharn Kirigun, a cocky boy who does everything well, and get perfect test scores. On second place is Type (couldn't find out his last name). He does everything well too, but always does things slightly worse then Mew, and Type is pissed because of it! He hates that Mew is always better then him at everything! He has gone his whole life competing against Mew, so he only looks at Mew as a rival and a friend, but Mew is in love with Type, and is just waiting for the right moment to confess.The other people in the class ranked3. Lhong4. Khom5. Techno6. Tar7. Tum8. Champ
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1:The first meeting

Type was currently playing soccer with his dad, he was training to become the best there was, no-one could stop the balls he shot towards the goal, not even his dad. 

“I'm going to go get us some water tough guy” his dad chuckles as he leaves

Type smiles at the nickname and starts dribbling the ball, losing it for a second. It rolls away and into the hands of another small boy.

“ Hey! Can you pass it to me?” Type asks the boy, putting his arm up to signal to him.

The boy smirks and walks towards him “ I'm Tharn, who are you?” He asks 

Type scoffs and tries to take the ball out of thorns hands but Tharn is quicker “ your name?”

“type” he sighs out “ can I get my ball back now?” 

Tharn smirks “ you can… but do you wanna have a bet?” 

Type looks at Tharn, he never said no to a challenge, so he nods at Tharn “ what kind of challenge?”

“if you manage to score while I'm the keeper ill grant you a wish and vice versa, ill give you 10 tries” 

Type scoffs “ easy!” He smiles, taking the ball and going to place it on the line. Tharn goes to the goal, standing in front of it “ whenever you’re ready”

*10 shots later*

Type couldn’t believe he didn’t score, Tharn didn’t even break a sweat catching every one of his shots. He was currently on all four on the ground, still in disbelief. “how are you so good?” 

Tharn chuckles “I'm not even that good, it's probably you that’s bad” 

Type quickly stands up at that, grabbing onto Tharns collar “ hey!” 

Tharn swipes at types cheek with his sleeve “ you got dirt all over your pretty face”

Type lets go off Tharns collar, his face turning red in embarrassment. “i- um…..uh..your wish! w-what do you wish from me?”

“ill keep it for later” he smiles and turns around

Type quickly screams “I'll defeat you! One day….I'm gonna defeat you” 

Tharn smirks “I'm looking forward to it cutie”

*time skip to first school day*

Type chose to apply to Mame high school for one reason only, to defeat Tharn Kirigun! But still, here he was, second damn place, but he will never give up, he'll keep fighting till he has defeated his rival.


	2. Chapter 2: The celebration

*mid-school year*

Type bursts in the classroom “ Tharn! I'm challenging you!” Looking straight at the boy who was currently reading a book

Tharn sighed, normalised by type challenging him daily, he puts down his book “what is it then?”

Type smiles “ill get better test scores then you on the exam that’s coming up next week!”

“try your best pretty boy” he smirks

Type got a faint red blush on his cheeks, still embarrassed by the nickname he hears all the time “I need to go study, ‘No you wanna join?” He asks his best friend 

Techno looked up from where he was sleeping on the desk, disturbed by Type coming in the classroom “I don't want to…”

Type makes puppy eyes and pouts at Techno “please...I need help with doing the..other thing quickly so I can study more”

Techno reluctantly gets up “fine fine, let's get this over with” he says as he walks with type out the classroom

Tharn smiles as he looks at Type walking away, going back to his book.

*time skip to night time*

Tharn went to the library, he didn’t see Type all day, meaning he was probably at the library the whole day. Tharn missed him, this day was somehow special for him, and not being with Type every minute today was just straight-up depressing. When Tharn came in it didn’t take long before he found Type, sleeping peacefully on top of an opened biology book. He went over to type, smiling at the cute sight before him. Type was laying on his arm, drooling slightly on it, his hair falling over his closed eyes. Tharn carefully pushes some of the hair behind Types ear, softly kissing his forehead. A loud bang resonates from outside, he looks at the closest window, walking to it and looking outside. Fireworks. Big bright fireworks in the sky, it's pretty but of course not prettier then Type. He turns around only to see Type standing behind him with a cake.

Type smiles “happy birthday Tharn!” 

Tharn looks at Type in shock, how did he know it was his birthday? He steps forward.

“make a wish,” Type says shyly, putting the cake with lit candles up

“Okay…” Tharn mumbles, closing his eyes and blowing out the candles. Looking up at the big glossy Bambi eyes Type had. “hey Type?…”

“hm?” Type answers

“you remember when we first met right?” He smiles as he sees Type lose his smile, recalling their first meeting “yeah what about it?” 

“you still need to fulfil my wish…”

“oh! Have you figured it out? What do you want?” He asks and puts down the cake, smiling at Tharn

“you.” He says and grabs onto Type’s cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.


	3. chapter 3: the challenge

Type realises what Tharn was doing and puts his hands on the other's chest trying to push him away, Tharn only tightening his hold on him. He hates to admit it, but the kiss feels good, so good it's making his knees week, he wobbles a little, making Tharn lose his grip to try to steady him. Type uses this chance and pushes Tharn away, covering his mouth halfway with his index finger as he holds onto his chin, feeling as if Tharn still held onto it. Tharn looks at Types lips, his red, kiss swollen lips that look so beautiful, so....tasty, he wants more. Tharn takes a step forward, making Type go 3 steps back before turning completely around and starts running. Tharn didn't follow him, it must have been a shock, finding out not only that his rival was gay, but in love with him....

Type ran to the bathroom, locking himself in one of the stalls. He leaned against the wall, knees giving out. He couldn't believe it... was this maybe just some sick prank or joke on him? Or does Tharn actually...want him? He bit his lips, still tasting some of Tharn's saliva on his lips, feeling his touch on his cheek...chin..waist... Type shrieked as he looked down, seeing the semi-hard bulge appearing in his pants. He quickly covered it with his shirt, this was not happening! He ran out of the bathroom and home as quickly as he could, forgetting all of his supplies at school. Running home only to hide under the bedsheet.

*same time with Tharn*

Tharn looked after where Type just ran away from him, he sighed before taking the cake and putting it away, along with Type's books and bag, choosing that he could deliver it to him tomorrow, before going home himself.

*next day*

Type shyly entered the classroom, biting his lip as he looked at Tharn for a millisecond before going and sitting with Techno. Tharn looked at Type, the way he was biting his plump lip was driving him crazy, he couldn't sleep at all because of that kiss, he wanted, no...craved more.

Tharn was about to go talk to Type when 3 students from another class came in

"Hello! My name is Fiat! I am the student council president of this school, and I wanna challenge this class!"

Type lit up from that statement, a challenge?

Champ spoke up from where he was sitting at the back of the classroom "Fiat? Wait! Aren't you the one that's in 9th place in the school! That's like the ultimate second place!" He laughs, making everyone except Type, Fiat and the other 2 students laugh with him.

Type slams his palms on his desk as he stands up, walking towards Fiat "I wanna accept your challenge!"

Fiat looks up surprised "you do?"

Tharn's eyes darken, he was the only one Type was supposed to challenge...

Type smiles softly at Fiat "Of course! I believe in you, I love people with the courage to stand up!"

Fiat blushes slightly "L-Love?..." he stutters, but then suddenly a book is thrown into his face, making him stumble backwards.

Tharn couldn't help himself, he wanted to hurt the man after Type had said that..love...why would you love someone as pathetic as that damn class rep? He glared at Fiat as he was standing up "we'll accept your challenge"

Fiat nervously nodded, stumbling back "ill send more information afterwards!" He said before running away alongside the other 2 students.

Type looked at Tharn suspiciously before smiling brightly "a challenge against the student council? This is going to be fun!!"

*later that day*

Type burst through the class-door, running up to Tharn and placing a brochure on his desk "look Tharn! 2v2 soccer game! This is going to be easy! We easily have them!!" He smiled brightly

Tharn was happy Type was this excited, plus its been a long time since he and Type have actually worked together on something, and Type was actually talking to him, after what he did he did not expect it. He smiled back at Type "yeah we do"

Techno called out for Type, asking him if he could get a book for him in the library. Type nodded and smiled at Tharn before going to the library.

Tharn sighed before standing up, needing to go to the backroom.

*later that day*

Type and Tharn were currently practising on the soccer field, scoring and scoring. After practising for what felt like hours Tharn gripped Types wrist " should we take a break?"

"Yeah, sure!" Type answered going with him to sit down on the ground

"do you want some water? I'll go get us some" Tharn asked, standing up from the ground

Type smiled and nodded "yes please!"

Tharn chuckled at Type's excitement before going to get the water.

Unbeknownst to Tharn and Type, Fiat and his 2 minions were watching them training "Fiat! They're not even human! How are we going to beat them??"

Fiat signed "we have no other choice... we have to play dirty..."

Tharn had just gotten his water when 5 guys came towards him with baseball bats. He was confused at first, but when one of them swung the bat against his head he quickly dodged it, punching and kicking the guys till they all were on the ground "why did you attack me!!?"

One of the boys groaned "we were hired by the student council president to beat you two up...I'm sorry.. maybe if you hurry that other guy won't be hurt.."

Other guy? Tharn thought... Type! He sprinted towards the soccer field running towards where Type was laying on the grass...unconscious. Tharn ran up to him and quickly collected him on his lap, holding onto his cheek "type? Type!" He screamed trying to wake the other

Type groaned, opening his eyes "Tharn? Oh! I must have fallen asleep.. I'm sorry.."

Tharn sighed "you...you're not hurt?

Type looked at Tharn confused "hurt? No? Ah! I am a little sore from what happened at the library earlier today! But other than that I'm fine!"

Tharn looked at Type alarmed "Library?? What happened there?"

Type looks up at the sky "it was really weird... first, a ladder almost fell on me, then these darts were thrown towards me, I ducked them all of course. Then a whole bookshelf fell on top of me! It didn't hurt me too much though so don't worry!"

Tharn looked at Type sadly and worried "Type...i think Champ or Techno should play tomorrow instead of you.."

"what?? Why?!" Type quickly screams at Tharn

"The reason you got hurt is because of the student council president"

"so what?"

"There isn't any reason for you to play tomorrow anyway"

"why wouldn't there be? I've been practising a lot and I wanna play!" Type says sadly

"no." Tharn answers

"But- we have been practising together...Techno or Champ won't do as good as me..."

"Fine. I'll just be honest then" Tharn says, looking away from type. "If you play tomorrow it will be a burden on me"

Type looks at Tharn in shock, it feels as if someone just shot him... it hurts inside his chest. Tharn stands up and walks away from Type, leaving him stunned on the soccer field.


	4. chapter 4: the game

Type was fuming as he came to school, not sad anymore about what Tharn said to him yesterday, but just mad. As he entered the classroom he could see Tharn looking up at him, he glared before ignoring him completely, going to sit with Techno. He looked back at Champ who was clinging onto Techno’s back. 

“Hey, Champ! You have to play today okay?” Type said smirking.

“Yeah sure…Tharn already asked me..” Champ said slowly, worried about how mad the other might be.

“Yeah, but there has been a change. Tharn isn’t playing at all.”

Tharn looked up at Type, furrowing his eyebrows “What?”

Type glared at Tharn before turning back to Champ who was equally confused as Tharn. 

“Since I said I wanted to play first, I get to play anyway, and since Tharn doesn’t want to play with me, us two will have to play instead”

Tharn slammed his palms on his desk, making everyone except Type flinch. He walked up to Type and stared him in the eyes “ you’re not playing!”

Type stands up glaring back at him “try me”

Tharn grips onto Types wrist and pulls him out of the classroom. Type tries prying Tharns hand off “stop Tharn! Tharn” Type screams in annoyance

Tharn stops in front of the bathrooms “you're not playing today!”

Type pushes Tharn away from him “why do you wanna stop me so badly?? If you don't wanna play with me at least let me and Champ play!”

Tharn grabs onto both of Types wrist, pulling him close “ I don't want you to get hurt okay??”

Type looks at Tharn confused “I won’t get hurt? I don't fall on my face as soon as we're on the field or something?”

Tharn shakes his head “not like that.. the student council president is hiring people to make us injured or unable to play for today's match since he wants to win” 

Type looks at Tharn angrily “why didn’t you just say that instead of my heart hurt so much??”

Tharn looks at Type “your heart?”

Type looks at Tharn with glassy eyes, almost eating to cry “saying I would be a burden to you….it really hurt…” 

“I'm sorry…” 

“it's fine… if!”

“if what?” Tharn asks, furrowing his eyebrows

“if you let me play later,” Type says seriously

“no. I won’t risk you getting hurt” Tharn says

“then just protect me dumbass” Type says annoyed

Tharn smirks slightly “you have to stay by my side the whole day okay?”

Type hums and nods

Tharn smiles “good”

*before the game*

Tharn and Type were getting ready in the locker room as they heard a knock. “ill get it” Type said and went to the door. Tharn smiled, maybe Fiat had given up and Type wouldn't get hurt after all. Tharn looked over at Type who was standing completely still by the door “Type?” He asked worriedly.

Type turned around and looked at Tharn, lifting up his arm to show a thick bracelet. Tharn looked back at Type confused “what's that? A gift?” 

Type nodded “yeah. A gift from Fiat. A shock bracelet” 

Tharn looked at Type alarmed before running over and gripping the arm “how do you get it off??” He asked hurriedly before discovering the small lock “that asshole.” 

Type huffed “the guy who came and placed it on me, he said I would get electrified every time we score”

Tharn shook his head “then we're not playing.” 

“yes, we are. But let's keep it minimum, make sure they don't get any goals, and ill score once. “

“That still makes you have to get electrified once! Were not doing it!” Tharn said franticly

Type swallowed before gripping Tharn's head “I'm going to be fine, okay?”

Tharn nodded “ yeah…” 

Type smiled and intertwined his fingers with Tharn's “now let's show them how good we are!”

*the game*

Tharn and Type had been playing for 55 minutes now, it was only an hour-long match, but they were so tired. The 2 students they were playing against would use every chance they could to try to punch or kick them. Doing attacks and playing soccer was getting tough. But the score was still 0-0, they had made sure they wouldn’t get any in, and when they had a clear shot for a goal, completely miss it as to not get shocked. But now on the other hand Type needed to make the shot, they still needed to win. He kicked the ball towards the goal, and as soon as the ball was inside the frame of the goal he fell to his knees. Electricity running through his body as it shook. Tharn quickly ran over and held on to him “are you okay?”

Type nodded “I'm fine…2 more minutes.. then we have won..”

Tharn nodded back at him, helping him up “let’s win this” he smiled

Tharn and Type managed to not let the other team score, winning the match 1-0. The whole audience had screamed with joy, making the whole world feel like it was spinning. Tharn tried to look at Type, but he couldn’t find him. 

Type was missing.


	5. chapter 5: Fiat

Type was headed for the student council room, pissed at Fiat for playing so dirty. He shoved the doors open and went straight to Fiat. 

Type gripped onto Fiat’s collar, pushing him against the wall “ I thought you would challenge us fairly! but a shock bracelet?!?” Type raged

Fiat chuckled “I knew you would win. I needed that bracelet to make you come here.” Fiat answered while smirking, looking at something behind Type instead of Type who was trying to get eye contact.

“here? why would you need me here?” he asks the boy still looking elsewhere “and what the hell are you looking at??!” he asked angrily before turning his head around to try to look at what fiat was looking at

As soon as type turned his head he felt something tight go around his neck, his hands moved as he tried to stop whatever was tightly wrapped around his neck. losing his balance and falling on the floor as Fiat pushes him down. He turns around as Fiat hovers over him and grabs onto his chin. 

“I like you pretty boy” Fiat smirks and grips onto a hook on the collar he just placed around Type’s throat and pulls him closer. “I wanna keep you…” he said and slowly brought Type’s lips closer to him own. 

Type pushed him away harshly “get off me! I’m not someone you can just keep! I’m not a pet!” 

Fiat chuckles and pulls out a little remote from his pocket, smirking wickedly “are you sure about that? a good pet doesn’t push their masters, poor kitty should be punished” he smiles and presses the button on the remote, sending electrical jolts throughout Type’s body, making him scream.

Type huffs as the electricity stops from the collar he looks up at Fiat who is staring down on him with the ugliest smirk he had ever seen. “What do you want..” he asked breathlessly.

Fiat smiled and looped his finger through the hook on Type’s collar again “I already told you kitty.. wanted a new pet. you.” he says as he goes to move his lips closer to Type’s again. 

Seconds before their lips would touch a fist appeared and hit Fiat’s jaw. Type looked up and saw Tharn, sighing in relief. 

“What the hell man?!” Fiat screamed at Tharn before noticing who it was, stiffening as he sees Tharn’s dark eyes “T-Tharn..this isn't what it seems like..” he said, trying to crawl away from Tharn.

Tharn gripped onto his collar and raised his fist “ the key. give me the fucking key or ill beat you to a pulp.” 

Fiat shakily reached into his pocket and grabbed the key, giving it to Tharn. “good. now scram.” Tharn says and releases his grip on his collar. Fiat quickly runs away.

Tharn turns to Type and places his hands on the latter's cheek, pulling them away asType flinches “ are you okay? did he hurt you?” he asks worriedly while unlocking the bracelet.

“I'm fine…” Type murmurs and looks at Tharn, pointing at the collar around his neck “ could you take this off too?”

Tharn nods and uses the key to get it off, frowning as he sees the red bruises on his neck, touching it softly but retreats his hand as Type whimpers “we should go to medical…”

Type nods and looks down “but..we have to wait a minute..”

Tharn looks at Type confused “why?”

Type blushes slightly “I um...can't move my legs…”

Tharn looks at Types legs, they're shaking slightly, probably from being scared. Tharn hums and picks him up bridal style “I got you, don't worry”

Type nods and leans on his chest “thank you…”


	6. chapter 6: the infirmary

Type was currently resting peacefully in Tharn’s arms. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after Tharn picked him up, but who could blame him? He’d been electrocuted twice and had to play a soccer match.

Tharn carefully placed Type onto the infirmary bed as soon as they came in. He sat down beside him on the bed, pushing away some hair from his face. 

Type groaned as his eyes fluttered open, looking up at Tharn. “Tharn?”

Tharn smiled “good morning sleeping beauty,” he said and stood up.

Type gripped onto Thans wrist “w-where are you going?” he asked alarmed. He didn't want to be alone.

Tharn took Type’s hand and led it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly “I'm not going anywhere, don't worry, I just wanna go find some ointment for your wrist and neck in the drawer over there, okay?” Tharn asked and smiled softly.

Type nodded, slowly letting go of Tharn’s hand “hurry…” he mumbled

Tharn smiled and went to the drawer across the room, pulling out a tube of ointment before going back to sit beside Type. “do you mind?” he asked softly while pointing at Type’s wrist, holding his own hand open right afterwards for Type to lay his on his palm.

Type shook his head and carefully placed his wrist on Tharn’s palm. “be gentle…”

Tharn smiled softly and nodded. He carefully took some of the ointment on his fingers, gently massaging it into his skin. When he finished his wrist he looked up at his face, lingering slightly on his eyes and lips before travelling his gaze down to his neck.

Type understood and leaned slightly forward to help Tharn get better access. “go ahead” he smiled.

Tharn swallowed visibly as Type leaned forward, it looked as if the boy was going in for a kiss, but of course, that wasn't the case… Tharn breathed deeply before rubbing some ointment on Type’s neck, flinching each time Type made a pained expression.

As soon as he finished he put away the tube of ointment, gong back to sit beside Type. “how do you feel?” he asked and stroked the side of Type’s face.

Type leaned into the touch. “I’m okay… considering...but I’m tired…” he said slowly, eyelids fluttering. 

Tharn nods. “that's okay, just sleep a little” he smiles.

Type nods and blushes “um..could you..h-hug me? while I s-sleep…” he stuttered and looked slightly down to try to hide his reddening face. 

Tharn smirked and nodded, laying down beside Type and wrapping his hands around his waist. 

Type smiled slightly and wiggled himself further into Tharn’s embrace.

Tharn couldn't help the big smile growing on his face, he kissed the top of Type’s head softly “sleep, okay?”

Type hummed before falling asleep, Tharn joining his soon.


End file.
